


Filled up

by Imiaslavie



Series: Spell Book For Kinky Ones [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Creampie, Dean Winchester is a come slut, Face-Fucking, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imiaslavie/pseuds/Imiaslavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean find a very interesting spell book that helps them improve their sex life and makes some dreams come true.</p><p>The first spell they try satisfies one of the biggest kinks Dean has: being stuffed with cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled up

“I can’t believe Sam ditched us,” grumbled Dean, wiping away dust from yet another pile of books. “There is a ton of work.”

Cas, who was standing on the ladder and reaching for the higher shelves, looked down at him, amused.

“I thought you would be happy that Sam got a date.”

“No, I mean I literally can’t believe he did that. Since when my baby bro chooses a date over books? It’s a goddamn miracle!” Dean suddenly felt throbbing in his nose and sneezed loudly. “But it still means we are burying ourselves in dust and bugs. While he is getting laid. Dammit.”

With an armful of books, clutched tightly to his side, Cas slowly climbed down the ladder. Dean rubbed his nose with left forearm a couple of times and took books from him, just to drop them roughly on the high table near him.

“Dean,” Cas said with a reproach in his voice. “Pay more respect to the books. They are ancient and invaluable, you know that.”

“Blah-blah-blah, Cas, come one! What is valuable about this?” Dean took the book on the top of the pile. “ _'One hundred and one usages of prehistoric algae?'_ Please.” Book flew down on the couch with a flip. Dean picked up the next one. “ _'What food did Jesus eat and how to cook it in your kitchen?'_ Holy crap, who even wrote this?” Book flew down. Next one. “ _'Inbreeding and its positive sides'_. Ew. Just… ew.” And another book was thrown away, and then another, and another, and, really, it’s all just the piece of crap. “These masterpieces are worthy of a trash can, Cas,” Dean said with a snicker, finally picking up the last book. “Even this, see? _‘Little spells for your… househo'_ … What the hell?! Why do we have a damn _spell book_?!”

Dean shoved the book into Cas face, who took it, curiosity written on his face. He carefully glided his hand over the cover, cleaning off the remnants of dust.

“ _’Little spells for your household: make your life easier in a couple of words'_ ”, he mumbled the title under his breath, clearly fascinated by the intricate design of gilded letters.

“Cas, wipe the excitement off your face! It’s a witchy thing! I don’t need witchy things in my house!”

Cas looked at Dean and lifted his eyebrow.

“ _Your_ house? I thought it was _our_ house. And I want to check this book. So shut up and get back to work.” And with these words Cas sat in a comfy armchair not sparing Dean any more looks.

Dean felt all prickly, his upper lift curling up involuntarily on the left side. Damn, he loved when Cas was all bossy on him. And, not having any other option, he returned to the shelves with a… he really didn’t know how the fluffy-anti-dusty-thing-on-a-stick was called. But whatever. Name or no name, he had dozens of shelves to clean. 

Still, Dean found time to cast glances to the Cas.

And Cas in the meantime was flipping through book’s pages, sometimes skipping some sections, sometimes reading a page very thoroughly, sometimes he even bent a corner of a page to mark it.

“Not all the magic is bad, Dean,” he finally said. “Witches are just people, after all, they have families, they have needs, they have a house to keep clean and food to prepare. It’s not so strange that such book exists. And it’s completely normal. Here’s a spell that helps a pot with food to maintain the same temperature for hours. And here’s one to make something shine like it was polished. One to make sure flowers would never wilt. Spell against insects. And a whole section about cleaning. And a section wi-“

Sudden silence made Dean look at Cas.

Castiel’s cheeks were hot pink.

“Cas?” Dean came closer, starting to worry. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Cas coughed, took a breath, gave Dean an unsure smile. “There’s a section with spells for… well… erm…”

“For?”

“Sex life.” Now even the tips of Cas’ ears were burning red. But… he didn’t stop reading the book.

Dean perched on the armrest of the chair, his arm went around Cas’ shoulder.

“Since when do you shy away from sex? And… really?” Dean tried to read the page that was opened but found out it wasn’t English. Well, it was, but the Old one. Like, Old-Old one or some shit like that. “So… what spells are there?”

“Suddenly you are interested in a witchcraft?” Cas laughed, completely overcoming a sudden wave of embarrassment. He balanced heavy tome on his right forearm and made Dean move on his lap. Dean nuzzled him at the neck shortly and returned his attention to the book. “Well… there’s a lot of spells, some for men, some for women… Mostly they’re…well, boring, like ‘Made your nipples perky all the time’, but… I think I found something interesting. Something you might really like.”

“Oh?” Now Dean was really intrigued. “And what’s that?”

Cas’ arm travelled from Dean’s shoulder blades lower, fingertips going under the line of the waistband, massaging tail bone. 

“A spell to increase the amount of cum by ten or more times.”

Dean felt his face heat up. They never really have discussed it aloud, but… Dean really had cum fetish. He loved playing with it, using it as a lube, letting Cas coat his chest and face, rubbing it into skin, licking it off Cas’ cock or his fingers… Okay, he was a huge cum slut. And while Cas was always producing a considerable amount of cum, he always wanted more.

Castiel felt Dean’s cock twitch in his sweatpants and smiled. He left a trail of kisses from Dean’s ear to the collarbone, sending a shiver down Dean’s spine and making him close his eyes. His left hand went deeper into Dean’s pants, the tip of the middle finger sliding between the ass cheeks.

“I knew you would like it. And it’s quite simple to perform. No goat’s blood or whatever you were thinking. I just need to drink a lot of water beforehand and read the spell. Hmm?” He left another wet kiss under Dean’s jaw. “Would you like to try?”

Dean opened his eyes, already darkened by arousal and fantasies, and gave Cas’ the widest grin ever.

“You have to ask?”

***

“Okay, I’m…oh… _f-fuck_ … excited, but… worried – a-ah- _AH_ -are you sure… it’s… _fuck_ … safe?” Asking complicated questions while fingering himself open wasn’t easy, but Dean ought to know.

“I’m quite sure, Dean. It’s not like the spells are a pile of gibberish, you know. Words have meaning, and you can’t hide the intention behind the spell. I’m sure this spell won’t turn all this water I just drank – and damn I want to pee now – into poison.” He poured another glass.

“You are snarky today, babe,” Dean whined, panting hard. “I think that… _g-god_ … would be the last glass. Fucking hurry.”

“Five would be sufficient. Or I’m gonna explode. Or piss my pants.” Cas squirmed on the stool, gave the glass a look full of hatred and downed it in one big gulp. “It’s better be fucking worth it.”

Dean wasn’t able to add any other remarks: adding the third finger to the other two already filling his ass felt so good he lost the ability to talk. Add to the mix the anticipation of the most impressive load of cum he was hoping to get, and you would get the hot squirming Dean Winchester, whining and mewling like he never did before.

“Well, now I read the spell and… we see what happens,” answered Cas and pulled the tome closer. He squinted his eyes, mouthing the words, cleared his throat and started incantation. It wasn’t long or fancy, just a dozen of short words going staccato out of Castiel’s mouth.

Chanting stopped. Dean held his breath. Cas’ face wasn’t showing any emotions, his eyes glued to the page, and-

Cas whimpered. Loudly. His fists clenched hard. He bit his lower lip.

Dean felt the panic rise inside of him. Was something wrong? Did it work? He stopped fingering himself and tried to get up…

Cas jumped at him.

Dean yelped when he suddenly found himself under the weight of a big hot body, but his hands automatically went to pull Cas’ pants down – the only thing he was wearing – revealing big pulsing cock already completely covered in glistening pre-cum, and his balls… they were huge and drawn up, clearly full of cum never like before.

Holy shit.

Castiel leaned down, attacking Dean with an angry wet kiss, not caring about teeth bumping against teeth. Dean moaned, the wave of heat coming through his body. Usually gentle, Castiel was behaving like an animal, and Dean was loving every second of it.

Strong arms grabbed Dean, pulling, and now it was Cas lying on the bed and Dean saddling him. His favourite pose. It was getting better and better.

Cas growled under him, his hips thrusting up, and Dean didn’t even had it in him to smirk.

He just gripped Cas’ cock, guided it to his entrance and slid down. 

Cas didn’t even give him a second to get used to the feeling, he instantly grabbed Dean by the hips and started thrusting inside him with a crazy speed. He never went so fast before, so hard, hips colliding with Dean’s ass cheeks almost painfully with each thrust.

“Yes, yes, Cas, yes, just like th… hn-n, C- _Cas..!_ ”

It felt amazing. There will be bruises on Dean’s hips after that, and his hole will be open and red and puffy for hours after, but it felt _amazing._

First came the sensation of extra slick around his entrance. And then came the sounds. And they were the most obscene slurping sounds Dean’s hole _ever_ produced. Each time Cas’ cock slid out of him, another portion of cum slipped out. There was so much of it, covering Cas’ pelvis, trickling down Dean’s legs, he was basically sitting in a puddle of it. He wished he could see all the white mess that Cas’ cock must be right now.

“Yes, fill me up, Cas, fill me up _good_ ,” Dean begged, “wanna leak your cum for _days_ after this.”

Their temp went down a little, and Dean could breathe easier and wrap one of his hands around his own cock, making himself almost overload with sensations. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against his lover’s lips.

“I still… still got it in me for the last one,” Cas said, his voice even more hoarse than usual. Dean tried to answer, to ask to give it to him, but his words drowned in a shriek of pleasure he gave when Cas sped up his motions once more, pounding Dean’s ass even harder. It wasn’t long until Dean felt an orgasm rushing through him, his own cock giving a pathetic amount of cum while Cas filled him with another huge load. Dean could have sworn he felt it coating his insides, and it was all he could wish for.

Dean fell on Cas, totally exhausted, but he wanted, needed to see the mess they made. He lifted his hips up, hissing as Cas’ spent cock slipped out of him, and rolled over to the left.

The view of white creamy mess left him speechless. It was covering Cas’ cock from tip to the base, his balls and pelvis, huge droplets on his thighs, puddles on the bed under his ass and even beside him. Holy fucking shit.

“You look amazing like this,” Cas said, his eyes trailing yet another portion of cum trickling out of Dean’s puffing hole. Dean let out a small laugh and rolled back onto Cas, giving him a quick peck on lips.

“All thanks to you. You were awesome, babe. You gotta go all animal on me more often.”

“I will endeavour to,” Castiel agreed, hugging Dean harder. 

“How are you feeling, by the way?”

“All spent.”

Dean grinned and hid his face in a juncture of Cas’ neck, trying to even his breath. He would never forget this day, never. It would be the theme of his wet dreams, his ultra-fantasy for the rest of his life.

“Dean. Don’t go to sleep.”

“But I wanna.”

“Soon all this mess will go cold and you won’t like it. I won’t like. So don’t.”

Dean snorted dismissively but made an effort to stay conscious. 

“We need to call Sam.” Cas continued, his hand gliding on Dean’s back in lazy gestures. “These sheets are ruined, we need a new set.” He thought for a second.” Make it three. Or better five.”

“You know me so well, baby,” Dean practically purred. The feeling of being well fucked always made him go soft and pliant.

Suddenly, Cas froze under him.

“Um, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I think… a have a little bit left in me after all,” he confessed. Dean lifted up on elbows, looked at Cas’ embarrassed face. Cas looked back. “Really, just a little. How… how do you want me to…?”

“On my chest!” Dean blurted out without thinking. This was like a Christmas morning, really. Filled up inside, coated with outside… All the dreams coming true.

They shifted, helping Cas’ to sit just a little lower than Dean’s stomach so he could use his bent up knees to keep himself up, and Dean sitting higher against the headboard. He bit his lip, his eyes glued to Cas’ hand pumping his cock in fast erratic rhythm. 

“C’mon, babe, give it to me,” Dean pleaded, “on my chest, on my face, cover me, please, _please_ , Cas, Cas, Ca-”

The first spurt hit him on the cheek, hot and heavy, and after that it was an endless stream of white covering him from his navel up to his chest and neck and lips. Dean licked his mouth clean, sliding tongue as far as he could, and moaned, tasting slight sweetness. It wasn’t _just a little_ like Cas promised, it was another _mess_ , delicious and hot. Dean slid his hands across his chest, rubbing cum into his nipples, gathering it in one place and then smearing it back again over his skin.

Cas moved forward, towards Dean’s face, and put his cock against Dean’s lips. Dean was happy to oblige and caught it with his mouth, welcoming slick head inside. He sucked hard, drawing the last drops out, tongued the slit and then sucked again, bobbing his head back and forth a little. Cas’ hands rummaged through his hair, tugged dirty blonde strands. Dean moaned around the cock, enjoying it taste, how it still was heavy and little bit hard, he wanted to take it whole in his mouth. He swallowed hard, and for some reason this small movement made Cas grip him tight by the neck and thrust his head forward, burying Dean’s face in Cas’ crotch. Oh, how Dean loved when Cas was feral enough to stuff his face like this. Dean relaxed his throat, swallowed again around the cock, and Cas pressured him even further, almost preventing Dean from breathing. The tip of Dean’s nose dipped into slightly warm cum from before covering Cas’ crotch, and he swallowed again, and then hummed, sending vibrations into Cas’ cock. They stilled in this position for five more seconds, and then Dean tapped Cas’ tail bone two times, signalling for a breath. The grip on his neck loosened, and Dean moved back, soft cock sliding out of his mouth.

Dean looked up and met Cas gaze, full of warmth and love. Without breaking eye contact, Dean leaned forward and placed a last kiss to the tip of Cas’ cock. Cas’ breath hitched. With slow movement he helped Dean up, held him gently by the chin and kissed, slow and good, tongues sliding against each other in lazy strokes.

“You are a mess,” Cas whispered against his lover’s lips. “My beautiful mess.”

“Yours,” agreed Dean and made Cas kiss him again.

***

“Really, I don’t even want to know what, how and why. Okay?” 

Dean and Cas exchanged glances and took a bag with new sets of sheets from Sam’s hand. They smirked. Sam groaned, dreaming of moving out.

“Don’t. Say. A word.”

“Wouldn’t dream about it, Sammy,” Dean smirked, wrapping his hand around Cas' waist.

“I hope your date went good,” said Cas with a polite smile. Sam opened his mouth to say his thanks, but Cas was faster. “Please do leave the bunker more frequently. Ruining sheets would go much smoother without you here.”

“Oh my go- I asked you not to say anything!!”

“You asked Dean, not me.”

Sam definitely was moving out. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with the hill of the right palm.

“Please tell me you, at least, sorted some books and found something useful.”

“Oh, believe me, Sammy,” Dean smiled, “we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed. If you, dear reader, are ready to help me and beta this fic, please, write to me via comments or Tumblr http://imyaslavie.tumblr.com/ (:
> 
> PS: if you have any ideas for spells you want to see, leave a comment :)


End file.
